


Lurker in Washington

by BizzlRoklyptc



Series: Crescent Royalty [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Hybrids, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Werewolf Mates, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzlRoklyptc/pseuds/BizzlRoklyptc
Summary: When a young girl learns about her family's heritage. She has to learn pretty quick on how to defend herself. From vampires.





	1. Chapter 1

Act I

dear diary….I buried my parents today...

As mitchi wrote in her journal, a sense of anxiety came over her. She stared at her journal page for 30 minutes at the phrase. Today was her parents funeral services. Mitchi, the oldest of the 3 siblings had lost their parents. She didn't know how to take care of anybody but herself. She was only 19. They were now all alone. The town had put together a fund for the 3 orphans just for them to get by. But nothing helped. They missed their parents. At least the two younger ones did

Mitchi was numb to it all..

As she tried to continue writing the sound of a slight knock came from her door. “Hey Michelle...you have a visitor.” Mitchi's uncle Terry had helped the siblings in the wake of the tragedy. Terry was the siblings uncle on their mother side. Their mother was his younger sister. 

“I don't want to speak to anybody…. Please tell them to go…” Mitchi closed her journal and grabbed her book bag. “tell them I have class. I'll be back later.” as she pushed passed her uncle. he grabbed her arm. “ I know it hurts Michelle…. But you still have family. Your sisters. Me. Your aunt… you have US.” Mitchi could tell her uncle meant well, but she wanted to run. The tears in her eyes began to form and fall. Mitchi held her breathe. “I'll be back soon….”

A house full of people and mitchi didn't want to be around any of them. She broke free of her family inside the 3 story house and sprinted to the bus stop. Tears in her eyes she tried to hold them off until she was completely alone…

The bus picked her up. She sat quietly In the back of the bus. Headphones in her ears. Journal in lap. Her pen tapped to the music she listened to. Michael jackson blared her speakers. Zoning in on the iconic music video Thriller, in her mind. She bopped her head to the beat. Ignoring anybody. Anything. Including the precedence of another passenger. 

“excuse me ma'am? You dropped this….” mitchi opened her eyes to peer up at a young man, with blue eyes..blondish brown hair. Child like smile. Hel looked into her eyes as he handed her the pen she dropped. Or so she thought. She actually threw it. 

Oh. Im sorry… thank you.” mitchi started at him aimlessly. She couldn't help but feel she knew him. She shook the thought. “thank you.” she took the pen from him and continued to listen to her music. 

The bus halted to a stop so that passengers can get out. Mitchi looked outside the window, a church with a graveyard surrounding it. She took in a breathe. The family just left this site hours before. Mitchi wasn't ready to leave yet. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. 

As mitchi dragged herself off the bus. She began to feel a cold chill overcome her. She needed her jacket but in a rush she left it on her bed. 

Walking past the previous people from the funeral. Caretakers and funeral directors from the morning event. Mitchi didn't speak to them. What could they say to her that would make everything ok? Her parents were now in the ground. 6 feet underground. 

Mitchi found a grassy spot away from everyone. Next to her parents gravestones. They both shared a plot. Iris and Greg Bruno.  
Loved but not forgotten 

“who comes up with this stuff…. The most cliche catch phrase on a stone….” mitchi found herself speaking aloud. Nobody was around to talk to. your funeral was nice today… wish it didn't have to end. What am I going to do with Teresa and Lily. They won't listen to me…. They still think you're coming back….” 

The wind started to blow mitch's hair in front of her face. Her tears then started to fall. “ did you think I was ready ?? To raise to of my siblings… without you?? You promised me we were going to camping before I left for school…. Now what?? You lied to me!!” her anger set off a whole new page of feelings inside of her. Mitchi always had a anger problem but it never went anywhere. Always quick to get upset. Moody. Snappy. Very quick to be on the defense side  
She didn't know why. 

Her parents had been dead for a week. That's when it all started. 

Mitchi sat closer to the grave stones. “tell me what to do…..” she closed her eyes and listened to the wind. Sudde. Footsteps interrupted her peace. Mitchi's eyes triggered wide open and seen a man walking by.

“hey sorry. Did I interrupt something?” it was the guy from earlier. On the bus. The mysterious man peered at mitchi with wondering eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Every time she moved her head, the wave of her hand, even as she inhaled the Washington air. “you weren't. Were you following me?”

“depends. Were you looking for me??” his soft slick remark caught her attention. 

“No. But. You weren't on the bus when I got off… you have family here too?” 

“yes. A few. I come here every year to visit. Not around this time but I managed to make it back.” when he talked he managed to look at mitchi in her eyes. Not over her head like most. She was only 5’2. His frame stood about 5’8”

“i wish I didn't have to visit at all. I'm not a fan of graveyards but parents didn't want to be cremated.” mitchi went quiet. 

“I am sorry to hear that.. my name is Brian.” when Brian held out his hand mitchi wsn reluctant to take it. Decided to do so. When their hands touched she felt a sense of warmth. Like she could trust him. 

“I'm michelle.. but my friends and family call me Mitchi.” 

“Nice to meet you Michelle. You look like you could use some company." mitchi looked down and at the gravestones. She felt alone and needed someone to talk to. she had a house full of people. She'd rather have someone that wasnt family to speak to. 

“sure.. I'd like that.” it was something about Brian that made mitchi feel safe. 

The two talked at the gravestone for hours. She told him about her parents. not about how they died but how they were. She mentioned they were originally from New Orleans and moved to Washington her freshman year. 

“I love the fall weather here… it's nice. I'll miss my mother's apple cider...and my dads smores.” mitchi fought back tears. The pain was new. 

Brian listened how she talked. He noticed how much pain staggered behind her words. Every word shadowed pain. 

“I know this is sudden. It's getting late but I'd like to catch up some more. Well. Get to know you more. What time do you work tomorrow?”  
He asked with a smile. 

Mitchi was a college student and didn't make a lot of time for work. Her parents always wanted her studies to come first. "No work. Just class."

Brian nodded with understanding. 

“It's fine. School keeps me busy too. Working at the university keeps me busy.” 

mitchi looked at Brian in shock. A smile managed to flash on her face. Finally someone who was in school like her.

“university? You're in college? But you look so young” she couldn't believe this man was in college years but he looked young like her. 

“yea. But hey.. age is just a number right? So what do you say to lunch tomorrow? I can pick you up? So you don't have to ride the bus.” it would be nice to ride in a car for once. No more bus stops. “I wouldn't mind. But i'll need to ask my uncle Terry first.” Brian smiled and offered to walk mitchi home. She allowed the gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

As Brian drove Mitchi home. He noticed the neighborhood she lived in..quiet. and very closed off. Almost like a small community. She lived off the farm area in Yakima,Washington. Their home community surrounded the neighborhood with apple trees. At the front was a gate that only homeowners and their families could get through. Nobody could gain access unless they had the key. The key was a fingerprint. Everybody in housing had their fingerprints registered. 

“one second. Can't get in unless I let myself be seen.” mitchi said quietly. 

Brian pulled up his vehicle and allowed mitchi to get out of the car. As she took care of the access of the vehicle, Brian Watched closely to the atmosphere. He felt uneasy and very alert. Not afraid but cautious. Something wasn't right. He had been here before but not sure when.

As they drove around, he paid attention to the smells and the sights..the houses were all the same size. different colors. Trees everywhere. The smell was unbearable. But it didn't cause him to get sick. “what's that smell…?” Brian asked as they drove around to her street. 

“not sure, our neighbors have this garden nearby, some herb garden. The smell has been around for as long as i can remember.” the smell she spoke of was vervain. Brian knew this smell. She didn't know it. Mitchi pointed to the houses and spoke on and on. Not realizing the smell was bothering Brian. 

“my house is here.” Brian halted to a stop and parked. “you sure you don't need me to walk you to your door???” Brian was a sweetheart and mitchi could tell. She didn't see why he couldn't but with all the anxiety of the family and the funeral. Mitchi denied and told Brian next time. 

“tomorrow maybe..pick me up at 3? I should be just finishing up my homework.” mitchi smiled and handed Brian a piece of paper. “ my number. In case you want to keep me company.” Brian took the paper from her. Her eyes were a bright brown, almost yellow color. Her hair was black and she had freckles. Her smile was very wide and warm. Brian couldn't help but smile at her. Her appearance astonished him and he didn't want to leave. 

“until tomorrow m'lady” Brian reached her her hand and gave it a small kiss. Mitchi blushed and quickly pulled it away. His sudden touch made her nervous and she didn't know why. 

Brian waited on Mitchi to reach her porch. He didn’t want to take off on her just yet. He was a gentleman, so why didn’t he walk her to her door?? As her uncle opened the door to greet her, Brian waved nicely and awaited for the door to shut. He let out a breathe as the car was put into reverse. Brian didn’t need to pretend to avoid the smell any longer. The smell of vervain was taking over and Brian knew that only meant one thing. 

Vampire hunters were in town.


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle terry shut the door behind his niece and stared at her. “You had me worried.” Mitchi walked passed her uncle not saying anything. “I’m fine… how long are you guys staying??” Uncle Terry ignored his niece comment. “You know I am not leaving so easily. Who was that guy you were with? He from school??” Terry knew that Brian wasn’t from Mitchi’s school. He wanted to see if MItchi would tell the truth. She didn’t. 

“Yes, he is a TA for english. He gave me a ride home once before, before mom and dad were killed.” Terry sighed. “Can you not do this today??”

Mitchi stomped her foot going about the house. “Oh you mean not deny the fact that someone had mom and dad killed??? How do you just die?? After planning a graduation party and a vacation Uncle Terry? Huh!?” Terry could hear the anger in his nieces voice. “Calm down Michelle, we can talk about this another time, we are all on edge… I miss them too…” 

Terry knew of Michelle’s anger issues and didn’t want to upset her. She wasn’t violent but he didn’t want her to end up like his sister, Iris. Mitchi went to the kitchen in the middle of the conversation to grab some food. “I just don’t get it…” The thought in her mind came back more than once. Mitchi tried to shake it off. 

Terry made his way through to the kitchen. Ever since losing his sister he could only walk in the kitchen..he hadn't made it to the bedroom yet. On the walls of the kitchen were recipes of family generations of soup, medicine etc. Family crescents, and old scriptures. Mitchi felt attached to the room. Spent a lot of her journal writing here. The kitchen wasn't like any other. It was dark. No light. There was a reason for it. 

“so. My birthday is tomorrow…. I'll be 20. Think I could get the car keys now??” mitchi said only as a joke. 

Terry looked at her and smiled. Every time he looked at her, he saw his sister. “actually. You are promised a gift… at midnight..so if you do your class work, I can maybe make some arrangements to get the keys. But if I do this Michelle, no more rides with strangers… especially that guy.”

Mitchi was confused. What did he have against Brian. 

“Brian? Ah I doubt he will come back, I mean he asked me to lunch…. If I had a car I could drive myself..I wouldn't have to ride with him.” 

“Michelle. I need to tell you some things. About your family. Your mother and father wanted me to tell you when you turned 20. I have to just lay it all on you because… you will be turning 20 and they aren't here to do it…. “

Mitchi started at her uncle. “I know about taking care of my sisters….” it's more than that. 

Terry reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope addressed to Michelle. She stared at it with anticipation. “what is this??? My letter of acceptance to a college?” she said jokingly. Terry smiled at his niece. “more like your destiny. Read it. And when you have. come find me.”

Mitchi felt he was acting weird but then again her mother use to act the same way. 

Mitchi opened the letter and found her mothers handwriting. 

My daughter, you are now 20, if you are reading this. This means I am not there in flesh, but in spirit… Michelle you are someone special and you will do great things. With sacrifice comes pain. With pain. Comes joy. You have the greatest responsibility of them all. This book will tell you all you need to know about your family. Our lineage. You are a Lebonair, the last of our pack. Our found Queen. Take s good look my love. You have arrived. Love always. mom.

Mitchi folded the letter. She had tears in her eyes. With the funeral and now this..her mind was racing. “Last of our pack? Pack of what??” next to mitchi appeared a book. Almost as if It appeared out of thin air. Mitchi didn't seem phased. More so relaxed. She grabbed the book and began to read. “my child, you are a Lebonair, a beast of the quarter. Every full moon you take your place in the night…. Forever a curse and a blessing…” mitchi didn't seem trouble. She should have been. But she wasn't. 

As mitchi took in a breath she heard a noise outside. A tapping noise. Almost like rocks were hitting the window. Mitchi made her way to the window and spotted Brian. He waved a hand at her. Mitchi smiled. She was thinking about him, with this new found news she needed someone to talk to. This was some crazy stuff. 

Mitchi headed downstairs to go out back to meet Brian.without telling her uncle of course. She didn't know what his deal was but didn't care. When mitchi peeked out the front door, smaller footsteps crept behind her. “ chelly where you going????” Michelle's sister puffed.

“nowhere. Lilly why aren't you in school?” Lily was Michelle's sister, right under a year. She had a knack for telling when her sister was fibbing. It was almost like she was psychic. 

“chelly you aren't a good liar. Where are you going??” Lily stood at 5’9 at 19 years old. Michelle was only 5’2. But she was older. Lily and Michelle fought constantly lately and it was draining Michelle. “I SAID nowhere… back...off…” they had gotten into a tiff the day their parents died and haven't been able to reconcile since. It would break their mothers heart if she knew her two oldest were having at it.

Lily pushed passed Michelle with a rough touch. This just set mitchi off even more. “Look I don't have time to fight with you right now! You've been acting like such a high and mighty bitch since mom and dad died. Get off it Lilliana!!” 

Lily turned to her short framed sister. “it's only a matter of time before your anger consumes you. Sister. You should go cool off.” the look in mitchi's eyes showed that she was not to be messed with today. She had had enough of everyone on her back. On how she should act and such. Lily looked into her sisters eyes. They were a golden yellow..instead of a brown. Lily smiled devious like to herself. As she walked past her sister she made a remark. “looks like your side has come to play.”

And with that she left. Mitchi's fists were balled up. She was fuming. She was tired of getting picked on by the little sister. The star. The good one. She hated it. Mitchi burst out the door and letting it slam with all her strength and ran to the backyard.

She was boiling hot. Not that her sister upset her that much but once she was upset it took only her mother to calm her down..but her mother was gone. 

Mitchi sat down on the bench in the backyard  
One that her grandfather made when he built the house. Mitchi loved this bench and always sat on it when she felt outraged. 

“if you're going to play in my backyard make sure you know that I can chase you.. why are you here.”

Mitchi could hear Brian behind her. He didn't say a word.   
“so. You're a little upset. Wanna talk?” he said sitting next to her. Seemed he only popped up when she was upset or in need of a friend. 

Mitchi held the book in her hands. “Today has been… strange. First the funeral. Meeting you… then my uncle acting weird… then my sister. The letter from my mother stated I'm supposed to be last of our pack and I'm a lebonair… what is that?” it was like mitchi looked to Brian for answers. 

“I could get into trouble for this… but. You should probably read that book.” 

Brian took the book out of mitchi's hands and opened to the first page. 

 

“The Labonair Family is a family of royal bloodline of werewolves that has been referred to as having existed since the beginning of the werewolf species. The family once lived in The French Quarter of New Orleans..”

Brian looked at mitchi. That was what he felt. He knew something was off about her but he was drawn to her. She was a descendant of a werewolf clan. Royal family. 

Mitchi looked at him. “my grandma use to tell me stories… but. I thought it was just because she was crazy.. she use to tell me that werewolves changed on full moons… but that's crazy! ...isn't it???? She had kinds of stories...werewolves...vampires… just...insane. “

Brian never said a word. “so you don't know if you're a werewolf? You look normal to me.” 

He laughed. Mitchi let out a sigh of relief. There was no way she could be that. She ignored it. “if that was the case my mom would have told me sooner you think??” 

That wasn't the case. 

After Brian visited with Mitchi. He promised he come back the next day to take her to lunch. She agreed. Brian left in a hurry. He needed to get home. 

He just encountered a descendant of the Lebonair werewolves in Washington. To Brian's knowledge those werewolves were cursed to the moon forever. They were not in their human form..so how was mitchi walking around??? 

The only person that was knowledgeable of all this was kevin. Brian's cousin. 

And a 157 year old vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian made it back to his house. A old compound on the border of Washington. Kevin was Brian's older cousin. Not by much but technically 5 years. Brian sped his car all the way up to the driveway, parked and hopped out. 

Leaving everything in the car he didn't even grab his phone. 

Brian hustled through the old french doors. “Kevin! Hey cos!”

Kevin peeked at his cousin from the top of the compound balcony. “To what do I owe this visit cousin.” 

“Hey, remember you were telling me about the wolves… how they were cursed to the moon?” 

Kevin nodded. His knowledge of the wolf legend was very dependable. Kevin was around when the wolves walked the night. “yes, what about them?”

Brian grew quiet. “I saw one...well. she doesn't believe she's one. But I can tell… kev. She's only 19. She just lost her family. The vampires are going to find out and come for her. She wont be able to defend herself. She'll die.”

“why would I help a young wolf? You know nothing is more important to me than family.”  
“ya kev and she just lost hers…. Her uncle suspects something of me. She's a Lebonair kevin…”

As Brian spoke Kevin began to listen. Kevin had truce with the Lebonairs. He had fallen in love with one. “kevin. I'm going back for her. Im bringing her here. This is just as much her home as it is ours.”

“let me be clear little cousin the dangers of running around with a Lebonair could get you burned.”   
Brian shrugged. “then make sure you say a prayer for me. I'll be back.”

Brian didn't take no for an answer. Kevin couldn't control Brian like he could the others. Brian was a hybrid. Turned by a vampire while still being a werewolf. His submission to compulsion was non existent. 

Brian drove back to Mitchi's house. Parking his car down the street so it wouldn't be seen. Seconds later. A figured appeared next to Brian. A man with sunglasses. He had markings all over his body. 

"Dammit Alex you scared me...how did you know where I was?" 

Alex laughed at his vampire friend. He was not as fearful as Brian was. Alex stood about 5'9. Facial hair, and crazy colored hair style. Tattoos covered his arms. His fangs were sharper. He had a blood stain on his mouth. That indicating he just finished a meal. 

"I heard some talk about a young wolf and thought I'd come help. You can't train her on your own B. She could kill you..besides.. you don't even know if she has turned yet…."

Alex had a point but Brian was sure she had.  
"She has. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to really sense her. She had a marking on her wrist..a crescent moon. Alex If we leave her alone. Someone will come for her. Not to mention she is a Lebonair. Her uncle, Terry, is a vampire hunter. He spotted me but hasn't told her."

Alex stood up straight stretching while Brian spoke.   
"So how are you going to get her out of the house. This will be a lot to take in for her. She just thinks she's human….now she is about to learn she is werewolf royalty, and living with a vampire hunter. Kevin is going to flip the fuck out." Alex laughed after his last statement. Kevin was a by the book vampire. As long as Alex has known the guys he has known kevin didn't care for unorganized paths. 

There job in town was to gather enough strength and live along with humans. Steer clear of the werewolves. Stay safe.

Brian shrugged as he walked towards Mitchi's house.

"Let him…"  
As Brian stepped forward, Alex sped in front of him. "SERIOUSLY! Alex people could see you!" 

The town wasn't very welcoming to their kind. Alex didn't care. He was careless and very selfish. 

"Look, I don't need you going off and finding this girl and claiming her as your own and damn near getting us killed like the last one! Watch yourself Brian." 

The last one. 

The words echoed in Brian's ears  
The last one, she was a new vampire. Into transitioning. She lived quite a few years until she switched off her humanity and was forced to be taken down. By Brian himself. It hurt him. He loved her. 

"You should only take her in if you are for sure she can handle this and if she hasn't turned Brian you are really going to be in for it." 

Again. Brian was positive that Michi turned. How else could he had found her? 

\----


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchi POV

Mitchi sat at the table reading the book that was given to her for her birthday. Reading and taking it all in. She is the last of the Lebonair crescent wolves..her parents had 3 children.. with mitchi being the oldest she could possibly take place as alpha.

She was arranged to another crescent wolf. Tyler. A witch cursed him and his pack to the moon forever..meaning they would never walk as humans.

Mitchi shut the book and looked at her hands. She didn't feel any different. Clearly she would know if she was a werewolf. Things from TV popped into her head. She would be able to change at will. She would have super speed…. And she could fight like a badass. 

Mitchi had none of those things.

There was a knock at the door. Nobody was home. She went to go answer it but stopped before turning the knob. "Who is it?" She was reluctant to open the door..something didn't feel right.  
"Its Brian. Remember our lunch date. Figured you could use lunch now."

It was a weird feeling but she knew Brian's voice.   
Right when mitchi went to open the door. A swift hand pushed hers out of the way. A person pushed her aside and against the wall. Pressing their hand across her mouth. 

When she noticed it was Brian. She panicked. How did he get into her house.   
"Shh"  
Mitchi looked around. How could he beinside but was just outside. 

The look on mitch's face showed shock and fear. "That wasn't me….we need to get you outta here. They have come for you."

Mitchi's voice muffled under Brian's hand. "THEY?!"

The house started to make noise. Brian pulled mitchi closer. Allowing him to do so. She began to relax. She didn't have that weird feeling as before. She felt calm. Like he wouldn't hurt her. 

Soon many other noises were outside the house. 

"Have you ever bitten anybody yet?" He asked her.  
Mitchi seemed freaked out by his question. "What the hell are you talking about? Bitten???"

Mitichis face showed concerned. Brian told her that some strong creatures were outside and if she didn't want to get taken she needed to turn. To help fight. 

"TURN INTO WHAT?!" As mitchi screamed the windows of the house shattered. The heavy wind came into the house and figures appeared. 

"BRIAN!" She screamed. In seconds Brian had mitchi behind him. Fangs showing and eyes glowing. He quickly grabbed her arm and sped upstairs. 

Making it into a room. The door slammed. Brian held his hand over her mouth. "I need you to stay here and be quiet...don't come out..don't make a sound. Do you understand me?" Brian was stern with his voice. Very strict. 

Mitchi nodded. No sounds. 

Brian left her alone in the room. All mitchi could do was hide. 

She heard the hustle and bustle of the fight. Snarling and shrieks. Mitchi huddled under the bed and closed her eyes..just when she thought she was alone, the bed lifted up above her and a man appeared. "Hello aundrea."  
Showing his teeth, and blood shot eyes. Mitchi screamed loud for Brian. Even though she was told not to. 

"BRIAN!!!"  
No more than a second later, the man reached down to grab mitchi.

But mitchi was fast..she needed to be.. for her life. 

Rolling over and tripping over the shoes and things that scattered beneath her feet, the man was quicker than she thought. 

Mitchi was caught between the wall and dresser  
This was it..she was done for

The man stood next to her..showing his teeth..the veins traveled to his eyes. Now his eyes wide as ever. Mitchi was so afraid she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

When Brian heard mitchi scream, he immediately gained a lot more strength to fight. Whomever these guys were they werent from here. 

They were nasty vampires. Obviously from another country.. they didn't dress like they were from the usa. 

Brian broke necks and tore out hearts left and right. Making sure they were dead..they would decicate right then and there..he needed to get back to mitchi. She was in a room with someone that was there to take her. 

Brian hauled ass. Jumping and speeding through the fight. The house was a mess. Jumping through debris and tables that were flipped over. Brian frantically searched for a face that was not "dead". He found one perpetrator that was inches away from life. 

He grabbed a wooden leg from the table and jabbed it closer to his heart.

"Who sent you?!" Brian barked. He was pissed. The man started to turn gray. Veins started to dry. 

Brian pulled the wooden plank out. The man regained himself. "I can't tell you. Trust me. If he finds out I told he will come for you regardless…"

The answer wasn't good enough. Brian penetrated the man again this time closer to his heart. "You're lying!"

His fangs were in full force. Eyes alert. Brian couldn't hear mitchi screaming anymore. 

"How do you know about aundrea!?" Brian shouted again. The man noticed he wasn't calling her mitchi. 

"You know about her??" In between gasps for air the man started to lose concentration. "She's a lebonair of course I know of her. She is the last one she will be alpha.."

Blood started to spew down the man's mouth. "Alpha...she has to be a wolf first. As far as I know she hasn't even turned.. why do you think we wanted her… if she turns she will be powerful. If she becomes alpha she will be unstoppable."

"She hasn't turned?!? You were coming after a young human girl?! That's against the rules!" The man laughed at Brian. He wasn't afraid of dying. "You think you have it figured out. Think you ass. How did you become a wolf…. You had to kill a human being to turn….. what makes you think she is able to do that. She is the perfect victim. Perfect for Anius."  
Anius was the top vampire. The one that started the vampire race. Back in 1760. Brian flipped his lid. 

As he stabbed this man one more time. He spoke slow and violently. "Send Anius a message. He comes for her. He will have to come through me!"

Briand forceful hand pierced the man's heart and he began to dedicate. 

Silence. Brian sped off to find Mitchi. He could no longer hear her heartbeat.


End file.
